The Fischer-Tropsch (FT) process converts short chain hydrocarbons such as natural gas into other longer chained hydrocarbons. Natural gas is known as methane, chemical formula CH4. Diesel fuel is typically composed of chains containing between 8 and 21 carbons, with hydrogen atoms attached, an average diesel molecule is C13H28. The FT process utilizes temperature, pressure, time and a catalyst to link short chain hydrocarbon compounds into longer chains.
The process variables of temperature, pressure, and process time used in the process determines the product(s) produced. The FT process remains sensitive to these process variables, which is why a Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) controller and system may be used to monitor and adjust the process.
Fischer-Tropsch synthesis units tend to come in two scales. The first is desk top units designed to demonstrate the principal to chemical engineering students. Table top units cannot produce enough fuel to be significant. The second type of FT unit varies from taking up medium sized buildings to sprawling across many acres. These large commercial units are very expensive and are designed for installation in a particular location.
Because natural gas is an inherently energetic material, it is possible to utilize a small portion of the input natural gas feedstock to fuel a small electrical generator and fire a steam boiler, that provide the electrical and thermal energy for the process. It is envisioned that automation may reduce the need for a human operator to oversee the conversion of feedstock natural gas to commercial liquid fuels.
Additionally, facilities that utilize the Fischer-Tropsch process to convert short chain hydrocarbons to long chain hydrocarbons have other systems and process functions that are ancillary to the FT process itself. The synthesis reformer takes the short chain hydrocarbons and converts them to what is referred to a synthesis gas (syngas) made up of a mixture of CO and H2. In addition to the primary long chain hydrocarbon, water is produced as a waste product of the FT process. Hydro racking, separator and distillation systems separate waste water from the primary long chain hydrocarbons.
The instant disclosure envisions an FT unit that is portable, self-powered and self-contained. The disclosed system utilizes SCADA instrumentation and control systems to sense temperature, pressure, and flow rate, and automatically issue command controls. The implementation of the SCADA instrumentation and control systems are specific to allowing the unit system of the instant disclosure allow dark site installations, in which there are no personnel on site for long periods of time.
In addition to the higher level of automation, the unit system of this instant patent also contains Remote Monitoring and Management (RMM) functions that operate through a reliable communications link to a Remote Operations Management Facility (ROMF). The RMM functionality of the unit system of this disclosure allows the ROMF to manage multiple deployed unit systems at widely dispersed sites. Unlike large facilities that have many personnel working at the facilities, the personnel supporting these unit systems can be shared across many system units, reducing one of the highest operational costs of synthetic hydrocarbon production facilities. In situations where there is a natural disaster, the risk to personnel at the unmanned sites is greatly diminished.
When regular maintenance is scheduled for a specific unit system, the unit system can be shut down remotely, so that the maintenance personnel are not put at the risk of having to manually shut down a unit system, or perform maintenance on a unit system in active operation, with volatile processes producing volatile liquid hydrocarbons.
The instant disclosure provides a fuel synthesizer that is portable, self-powered and self-contained. This type of configuration reduces financial risk by distributing commercial liquid fuel production, reduces physical risk to personnel and allows nearly instantaneous fuel production at any site where natural gas is present as a feedstock.